Max and Zoe lawfully wedded wife
by casualty1fan
Summary: Max and Zoe are getting married but is everything going to run smoothly?, sequel to bundle of joy Please review
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to "bundle of joy"

It was a friday morning, zoe was in her office suddenly tess knocked the door

"come in" said zoe

"good morning" said tess looking at zoe "did you have a late night with katie"

"yea" said zoe "max is still at home with her"

"what are you looking at" said tess

"wedding brochures" said zoe

"ohh" said tess

tess walked behind zoe's desk to see what places she was considering

"this is the one I'm choosing" said zoe pointing at a beautifiul castle with beautiful grounds

"it's beautiful" said tess

"tess I have something to ask you" said zoe

"yea what is it" said tess

"well" said zoe

"katie is going to be a flower girl and robyn is going to be a bridesmaid, but I would like you to be my head bridesmaid"

"oh my godness zoe are you sure" said tess

"definitely" said zoe "but if you agree you need to come dress shopping with me" said zoe smiling

"off course" said tess smiling

"what about tomarow?" said zoe

"great" said tess

"ok" said zoe "I will tell robyn 12"

"see you later" said tess walking out of zoe's office

2 hours later zoe was walking out of her office when she saw max

"this is the one" said zoe to max handing him a brochure

max smiled "a castle for my 2 princess's" he said

"I am having tess and robyn as my bridesmaids, tess said yes but have you seen robyn?" said zoe

"yea staff room" said max

Zoe kissed max and walked towards the staff room, she walked in

"robyn" she said "would you be one of my bridesmaids?"

"yea I would love to be one of your bridesmaids zoe" said robyn smiling

"who else is going to be a bridesmaid" asked robyn

"just tess" said zoe "katies going to be a flower girl"

"me and tess are going wedding dress shopping tomorrow" said zoe "would you like to come?"

"of course" said robyn "what else do you still need to do?"

"lot's" said zoe "actually I need to get back to work but looking foward to tomarow"

"yea" said robyn watching zoe walk out of the room

Zoe got back to her office and her mobile rung

"hello zoe hanna speaking" said zoe

"hello miss hanna I am calling about your daughter katie" said the caller

"is everything ok?" said zoe

"I am afraid your daughter is very ill" said the caller

"I am on my way" said zoe

Zoe ran down the coridoor to max, she passed tess on the way

"tess cover for me its katie" said zoe

"ok" said tess wondering what was wrong

"max" zoe shouted "its katie"

Max let go of wheelchair he was wheeling and ran out after zoe


	2. Chapter 2

1 hour later max came in with katie in his arms, she was unconscious, max set her on a bed that charlie had a specially wheeled in a trolly

"this is katie walker" he said "was found unconscious, not sure for how long"

"is she going to be ok?" said max

Max and zoe were both worrying but out of the two of them max was going out of his mind, maybe it was cause zoe was a doctor and understood better and trusted her staff. Max and zoe could only stay at katie's side. Katie soon woke up and was discharged, max and zoe were thrilled.

It was a monday morning and zoe was heading into work she went through the door holding a dress, she had got it on saturday when she went shopling with robyn and tess, but the dress was in a dark bag so it couldn't be seen, as zoe walked through reception she saw robyn and tess talking in the corner so she walked over.

"any chance you two are talking about my wedding dress" said zoe lifting up the dark bag

"is that your wedding dress zoe" said louise smiling

"yea" said zoe "I can never trust max, its going into my office"

"you better put it in now" said robyn quickly

Robyn and tess had to organise zoe's hen night and didn't want zoe to know a thing

"so tess" said louise "what are you doing for the hen night?"

"thats for me and robyn to know and for you to wonder" said tess

But the truth was tess didnt have a clue what to do but needed to think of something special, tess told robyn she needed help with paper work so robyn came to tess office and knocked the door.

"come in" said tess

"you wanted help with paperwork" said robyn

"well not exactly" said tess "close the door"

Robyn closed the door and headed over to tess

"so why am I here then if it's not to do paperwork" said robyn confused

Tess quickly got up, locked the door and closed the blinds

"zoe's hen night" she said

Robyn sat down

"what if charlie walk's in?" said robyn

"the door's locked" said tess "and if he opens it with his spare key then we can just say that it was a confidential conversation about a patient"

"good thinking" said robyn

"so what could we do?" said tess

"well" said robyn thinking "what about a pub"

"no" said tess "thats to simple"

"well" said robyn "she would probably expect something plain from us"

Tess was just about to tell robyn off when she thought of something

"well what about somewhere plain and boring" said tess

"what!" said robyn shocked "she would kill us, you would only have to work with her but I am her soon to be sister in law, it would follow me for the rest of my life"

"no" said tess "we bring her somewere boring then we have a limo outside to bring her to her real hen party, like a trick!"

"yea!" said robyn

"what about after work we walk her across the road to the pub, then 10 minutes later the limo arives to take het to the real party" surgested robyn

"we just need to get the real destination, and then that's it settled" said tess

Just as tess said this charlie walked through the door

"what's settled" he said


	3. Chapter 3

Robyn and Tess knew that they had been caught out, and besides maybe Charlie could gave them ideas

"Zoe's hen party" said Tess

"Any ideas" asked Robyn

Charlie pulled a chair round

"So what you thinking then" said Charlie

"well" said Robyn "we r going to bring her to the pub her thinking that her hen night is there, we are going to bring her outside and bring her to her real hen night in a limo"

"And where is the real hen night at?" asked Charlie

"That's the thing" said Tess "we don't know yet"

"Oh" said Charlie "well why you don't go to ..."

Charlie was interrupted by the door opening, it was Zoe

"I know you 3 are talking about me" she said

"What" said Robyn?

"well you and Tess have been in here for over a hour with the door locked and the blinds closed, then Charlie comes in to get the form I asked him about and he has been in here for 10 minutes" she said to Robyn

"We better get back to work" said Charlie walking out the door

"So where are we going for my hen party" said Zoe smiling

"We were thinking about the pub" said Robyn keeping a straight face

"Oh" said Zoe in a disappointed voice

"Well you heard what Charlie said" said Robyn to Tess

They both wanted to get out of the office so that they could let their laughter out, they soon got away and escaped to the staff room where they sat and laughed for 5-10 minutes.

"So" said Tess "lets find Charlie and continue are conversation"

"Ok" said Robyn following Tess

Tess and Robyn soon found Charlie and continued like Zoe had never interrupted them

"So you were saying" continued Tess

"What about that new night club in town" said Charlie?

"Omega why didn't I think of that" said Robyn "its called "place" isn't it?"

"Yea I think that's it" said Charlie

"Whets place" said Tess

Robyn and Charlie both laughed

"It's the best night club around, why don't I take you there on Saturday night and then we can decide then" said Robyn

"Ok" said Tess not sure of when she had to go in

Charlie got back to work

"What clothes will I wear?" whispered Tess

"Right" said Robyn "meet me out side at 6pm and I will sort it"

"Ok" said Tess

Tess was not sure of this, what could she wear to a night club for young people?

It soon came 5:55 pm Tess got changed and headed outside, by the time she was outside it was just turning 6 pm and Tess saw Robyn.

"So" said Tess "what do you have for me?"

"Nothing" said Robyn "we are going shopping, my treat"


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday night and Tess arrived outside the nightclub dressed like she was thirty, suddenly Robyn arrived too.

"I look stupid" said Tess

"No you don't" said Robyn "come on"

Tess was amazed when she went in it was a high rise night club, it would be perfect for Zoe's hen night you could even higher a private party booth.

"So what do you think" asked Robyn

"Well" said Tess "I think it would be perfect"

"That's it settled then" said Robyn

Soon came Sunday and Tess and Robyn were both working, and they both had very bad hangovers, Charlie watched Tess and Robyn walk in together, they walked up beside Charlie.

"Good night then" asked Charlie

"Yea" said Robyn smiling with her hand on her head

"Well till this morning" said Tess "we only got back at 3"

"Get us a couple of paracetamol, please Charlie" asked Tess

"Sure" said Charlie

Suddenly Zoe walked past

"You 2 look awful" she said

Robyn and Tess looked at each other, and Robyn took her hand off her head

"Oh we are fine" she said

"Aww" she said to Tess

"You 2 are not fine, where were you 2 last night and most importantly how long were you there for?" said Zoe

"Robyn was just at my house" said Tess

Zoe knew they were lying, and suddenly charley came over and he didn't see Zoe

"Here are you paracetamol, it should help" he said "how much did you 2 drink at the club anyway?"

Then he suddenly turned around and saw Zoe

"Oh" he said

"So where were you 2 really" said Zoe

Suddenly a RTC came in and distracted Zoe, suddenly Tess and Robyn turned round and looked at Charlie.

"What?" he said

It was a week to the wedding, Zoe and Robyn decided to have the hen part 3 days before the wedding cause they knew how much Zoe drunk and they also knew that she would need time to recover.

They also gave out invites claiming they were going to the pub but of course everyone except Zoe knew that this wasn't true.

The stag party was also on the same night as the hen party and zoe really wanted to know what max was doing so she found fletch as he was organising it.

"So" said Zoe to fletch "what are you doing at the stag"

"Well" said fletch laughing "that's for me to know and for max to find out when he wakes up in the morning"

"That isn't funny" said Zoe

Zoe got the paper file she had in her hand and hit fletch over the head with it.


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks had passed and it was soon 3 days before the wedding and everyone in the E.D was either going to the hen or stag parties

Tess and Robyn were excited, and couldn't wait to see Zoe's face when she sees the limo

It was soon 6pm and everyone decided to meet back at the E.D at 9pm, everyone went home and got changed into their party outfits and met back at the E.D at 9pm.

Everyone headed out

"Wait a second" said zoe "I just need to say bye to max:

"Ohhhhh" everyone shouted as Zoe walked over

"Don't party too hard" said max to Zoe

"I don't think that threes any chance of that" said zoe "it's only the pub"

Max smiled and looked at Zoe

"What do you know" said Zoe smiling back

"Nothing" said max "go and enjoy yourself"

Zoe kissed max

"See you late" said Zoe

Zoe went over to the E.D Doors were everyone was standing

"Are you ready" she said

They all walked out the entrance heading to the pub when Zoe stopped

"Why is there a limo?" she said smiling

"Well we found out the pub doesn't take hen parties so we thought we would bring you somewhere else" said Tess smiling

"Oh my god" said zoe "I glad we are not going to the pub"

"Are you coming" said Robyn getting into the limo

Zoe ran behind her

"How could you afford a limo" said Zoe

"Easy" said Robyn "max gave us the money he said that he wanted you to have a good time"

"awwwww" said Rita, Dixie, Louise and Linda (who was here especially for Zoe's wedding)

"Well where are we going" said Zoe

"You will have to wait and see" said Tess

Everyone was sitting drinking wine in the limo while the driver was driving them to the nightclub.

"Oh my god" said Zoe smiling as she looked out the window and saw the nightclub

"I knew she would like it" said Tess

"Yea" said Robyn "hopefully tomorrow is not as bad as it was when we last came"

"So this is where you 2 were a couple of weeks ago when you both came in with a bad hangover" said Zoe

"Yea" said Tess

"Tess you have been here before" said Linda

"Don't even ask" said Tess "Robyn basically forced me to"

"Oh we have a private booth" said Robyn

"ooh la la" said everyone as they got out of the car

"Are we ready" said Rita

"Yea" said everyone smiling

"That you 2" said Zoe to Robyn and Tess as she walked in


	6. Chapter 6

It was half way through the night and everyone was having a great time, Tess was sitting at the bar when Zoe came up to her.

"Is everything ok?" said Zoe

"Yea" said Tess smiling

"Wait till you see" said Zoe "we will all have bad hangovers tomorrow"

"That's the reason why the hen wasn't the night before" said Robyn walking over

Tess and Zoe smiled, suddenly a man came up behind Zoe and put his hand on Zoe's shoulder, the man was clearly drunk Zoe looked round at him

"Excuse me" she said to the man

The man got his hands and put them round Zoe's waste and leant towards her, Zoe took her hands and pushes him away.

"Look you see this, this is an engagement ring" said zoe "and if you don't go away then there will be a permanent indent of it on your face, ok?"

The man walked away and Zoe turned round and smiled at Tess

"You handled that well" said Tess taking a sip of her wine

The night was soon over, it was 3am and everyone was ready to go

It was Monday morning and Robyn was going past Zoe's office when she felt an arm come out and grab her, it was Tess and she was in the office with Zoe trying her wedding dress on.

"Oh my god" said Robyn "it's beautiful"

"Isn't it" said Tess

Zoe smiled

Tess looked at the price tag

"Oh my god Zoe" said Tess "how can you afford this"

"Well I wanted this to be a special day" said zoe "and when I took over after nick left I was even surprised at the salary"

Tess laughed

"Well I suppose you have to treat yourself" said Tess

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"Hello zoe it's me" said the voice

"Its max" shouted Zoe

Before Zoe knew it Robyn and Tess had pushed her into the cupboard

"Come in" said Tess

Max opened the door

"Where Zoe?" he said

"Oh I don't know" quickly answered Robyn

Suddenly Zoe sneezed

"What was that" said max

Max walked over to the cupboard and put his hand on the handle and opened it

Max looked at Zoe and smiled

"Well you 2 are useless" said Zoe

Robyn and Tess looked at each other

"You look beautiful" said max

Zoe smiled and kissed him


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day of the wedding and everyone was still in bed, well all except Tess, so she knocked Zoe's door and Zoe got up and answered it.

"How long have you been up" said Tess?

"I am only up" said zoe "come in"

"Where max" said Tess

"Oh still in bed" said Zoe

"The wedding is in 3 hours" said Tess "he should be away"

"Let me just sort that" said Zoe

Zoe walked into her bedroom got a bag put all the things max needed in it, then woke max up and pushed him out the door and locked it.

Tess laughed as Zoe waved at him

"I have to admit" said Tess "you have a way"

"Let's get ready" said Zoe

Zoe and Tess started to get ready when they got a call from Robyn

"Hello" said Zoe "you are on loud speaker, Tess is here"

"Can I ask why my brother on the day of his wedding has just appeared at my house with only a pajama t shirt to cover him" said Robyn

Tess and Zoe just laughed

"Is he ok" said Zoe

"Yea fine" said Robyn "I wouldn't let him in at first"

Zoe laughed

"Come over and bring your brides made dress too" said Zoe

"Ok" said Robyn "be there in 10"

When Robyn arrived all 3 of them had champagne and had a laugh then Robyn looked at her watch.

"We better get ready, we have to be at the church in an hour and a half" she said

Soon everyone was ready and Zoe left the house in her fairytale dress with a long trail, Tess and Robyn were dressed in there bridesmaid dresses, and all 3 of them got into the limo waiting outside.

They all finally got to the church 15 minutes late, Zoe got out of the limo and walked towards the entrance of the church where she saw nick.

"Nick what are you doing here" Zoe stuttered

Zoe was surprised she was happy to see nick but didn't really want him to see her all loved up with max on her wedding day, as it might remind him of what could have been.

Zoe suddenly stopped when she saw nick, Tess and Robyn were behind her.

"Is everything ok" said Tess

"Fine" said Zoe staring at nick

Tess and Robyn looked ahead and were as surprised as Zoe, Zoe and Robyn didn't know about nick still being in love with Zoe, as Charlie had told Tess and no one else.

Zoe walked up to nick and hanged him nick looked at her in amazement

"Zoe you look stunning" he said

Zoe smiled

"What are you doing here" said Zoe smiling

"Well I couldn't miss you and maxes big day" said nick


	8. Chapter 8

Nick looked over at Tess and Robyn

"You two look stunning too" he said

"How did you know when I was getting married" said Zoe

"I was invited" said nick

"By who" said Zoe puzzled

"Max" said nick "he knew that we used to work together"

"Does he know about us you know" said nick "being together"

"Yes" said zoe "but he knows that now we are only friends"

"You need to hurry up by the way" said nick "I was ament to be looking out for you max is really worried"

"Well let's go" said Zoe

"Well you and whoever is giving you away" Said nick "need to stand there, I will go and take my seat, oh and good luck" said nick hugging Zoe.

"Exactly who is giving you away" butted in Robyn

"Crap" shouted Zoe

"You haven't asked anyone, have you" said Tess

Zoe looked at the ground and then at Tess

"Wait" said Zoe to nick "will you gave me away"

Nick looked at Zoe, she was so beautiful he thought to himself, she has a beautiful child nick thought to himself and now she was standing here in a beautiful wedding dress, nick kicked himself why hasn't he brought her up the isle when he had the chance.

"Zoe can we talk" said nick

"Ok" said Zoe

Nick and Zoe walked around the corner and set on a bench.

"I can't gave you away zoe" said nick

"What, why?" said Zoe

"Because, because" said nick

"Because what?" said Zoe

Nick took Zoe's hands

"zoe" he said "I am still madly in love with you, zoe you are so beautiful and I have loved you ever since I first saw you and I have tried so hard but I can't ever stop loving you cause I care too much about you, and I just look at you, you have a beautiful child and are standing there in your wedding dress and I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you and I just wish that I could of had the chance to bring you up the isle"

Mean while Tess had told Robyn about nick still being in love with Zoe, they both were concerned when they heard about what nick had to say.

"Listen nick" said Zoe "I have a beautiful daughter and a fiancé that adores me and is about to Mary me.

Nick had his head down

"Look at me" said Zoe

Zoe put his hand under nicks chin and life his head off

"You said you care about me" said Zoe

"Yes more than anything in the world" said nick

"Well what I want is to Mary max" said zoe "and you want me to be happy don't you"

"Of course" said nick

"Well without you I wouldn't have Katie" said Zoe

"What" said nick


	9. Chapter 9

"Well" said Zoe "without you I wouldn't have had treatment and then wouldn't have been able to have Katie"

"Well I suppose" said nick

"Well nick if you want to see me happy please walk me down the aisle to marry the man I love" said Zoe

"I will always care about you" said Zoe

As she said this she brushed her hand on nicks face

"nick we had some good times but we were never ment to be" said zoe "just let me be happy, and make my day more special by giving one of my best friends who I care greatly about walk me down the aisle"

"Ok" said nick "but as long as you agree to something" said nick

"Ok" said Zoe not knowing what nick was going to say

"Always remember that I am here for you and tell me if you have any problems" said nick

"Always" said Zoe smiling and kissing nick on the cheek

"Zoe we really need to start" said Tess

"Shall we" said Zoe to nick

Nick followed Zoe to the door of the church where Zoe hooked his arm, nick smiled at Zoe.

"Ready" said Zoe

"As I will ever be" said nick

As Zoe walked up the isle she smiled at max waiting for her at the front, when nick and Zoe got to the front Zoe let go of him, but nick took Zoe's hand and put it in maxes.

"Look after her" said nick to max

Zoe hugged nick and whispered in his ear

"Thank you" she said "and remember are promise"

Nick smiled and whispered back "always"

Nick sat down, and Robyn and Tess smiled at him, they knew how hard it had been for him and respected him for what he had done for Zoe.

Soon the ceremony was over and Zoe, max, Robyn and Tess had to get the photos taken, nick looked on as he saw max hold Zoe in his arms and kiss her.

Mean while outside Zoe and max had to walk around to get the pictures taken, they were walking over a muddy field and Zoe was struggling

"I never thought I would be doing this on my wedding day" she said

Max laughed

"Thanks for inviting nick" said Zoe stopping and looking at max

"No problem" said max

"you might not know but I made him stand outside cause I knew that you didn't have anyone to gave you away and I knew, knowing you, you would only notice when you got outside the church, so then I also knew that you would ask nick" explained max

Zoe laughed

"Am I that paintable?" said Zoe

"Do you really want me to answer that" said max

Zoe laughed

"Stupid shoes" said Zoe

"I also knew that too" said max

"What" answered Zoe

"Well" said max "allow me"

Max lifted up the bottom of Zoe's wedding dress to reveal big stilettos

"And watch this" said max

Max walked over to the camera man and life a shoebox out of his bag, he opened the box to reveal bright pink welly boots, Zoe just laughed as she put them on.


	10. Chapter 10

The wedding had been a success, nick decided to head home as he went into the car park he looked over to see max with his hands around Zoe's waste and kissing her that should have been me he thought to himself.

Zoe woke up the next morning, she looked beside her to see max she smiled and went back to sleep, but as soon as she started to close her eyes again she heard a knock on the door, zoe but her dressing grown on and got up to answer the door, and she looked and it was Tess.

"Oh hello Tess, do you want to come in" Zoe said

"No thanks, I just came to gave you these, I thought you might need them" said Tess

Tess handed Zoe headache tablets

"Oh you're a lifesaver" said Zoe "thanks my head is pounding"

"I know what you mean" said Tess

"I don't even think I can remember after 10 o'clock" said Zoe

Tess smiled

"Well I am away to check out" said Tess

"Crap" shouted Zoe "what time is it?"

"Just after 12" said Tess

"Well me and max better get moving" said Zoe

"See you on Monday" said Tess

"Ok" said Zoe "thanks again"

Zoe walked back into the room, zoe had been outside 10 minutes with Tess and was coming to wake max up, but as she walked back into the room max wasn't in bed, she walked over to where he had been lying and there was a note.

Zoe read the note and it said...

"Yesterday was the happiest day of my life, it was the day I married the woman I love and it was a day I will never forget"

Zoe looked puzzled, she loved what max had said but it didn't explain why he was away or how he had ever got out, but zoe noticed that his clothes were away and a outfit for her was neatly lead out on the bed, zoe looked at it carefully she didn't remember bringing it with her but she put it on anyway.

When Zoe was finished getting ready she made she everything was out of the room and headed to reception to check out, when she got down there she saw Tess, so Zoe checked out and went to sit beside her.

"Have you seen max" said Zoe to Tess

"No" said Tess looking at Zoe

"He was there when I got up to answer the door but when I came back in from talking to you he was gone and he left a note" said Zoe handing the note to Tess

"Aww" said Tess to Zoe

"I know" said Zoe "but it doesn't explain where he has gone"

"That strange" said Tess

"I know" answered Zoe

Suddenly max appeared at the door of the hotel and Zoe walked over and kissed him.

"Where have you been?" asked Zoe

"Just organizing your surprise" answered max

"What" said Zoe?

Zoe looked out and could see a taxi

"Its time for are honeymoon" said max guiding Zoe out to the car

Tess texted Zoe "you're lucky"

Zoe text back "I guess I won't see you on Monday"


	11. Chapter 11

I will update this story soon.

But I would be really great full if you send any ideas for casualty fanfics to me by private message, this way I will be able to write more fanfics for you to read.

These ideas can be absolutely anything, even if you think that your idea is not that good please still send it in.

Your ideas can be about old characters that have left new characters that are coming into casualty or they can just be about the characters that are currently in casualty.

Thank you and please send in your ideas

Cause I am looking forward to reading them


	12. Chapter 12

Zoe returned to work a week later when she had finished her honey moon with max, as soon as she came through the E.D doors there was a crowd of people constantly asking her how it was, but she would simply answer lovely and walk to her office, but when she good there Tess was waiting around to talk to zoe about her honeymoon amongst other things, Tess followed zoe into her office.

"So, how was it" said Tess

"Brilliant" answered Zoe

"I have some news" said Tess "I don't know rather to class it as good or bad"

"Oh" answered Zoe "well what is it"

"Well there is a surgeon position upstairs" said Tess "and well nick started 2 days ago"

Tess saw the shock on Zoe's face

"Why would that be a bad thing" said Zoe trying to smile

"Cause he is jealous of you and max" said Tess "or because he is still madly in love with you"

As soon as the words came out of Tess mouth she knew she shouldn't of said anything, and she could see the shock on Zoe's face.

"How do you know" said Zoe shocked

"Lodes of people know" said Tess

"Well it doesn't matter now" said Zoe

"Zoe I don't mean this in a ofensive way" said Tess "just don't do anything stupid and remember that max loves you and you have a family, just don't do anything to jeopardize that"

"I am over nick if that is what your implying" said zoe "and I love max I would never do anything stupid"

It was a Monday and now 2 months after Zoe's and max came back from their honeymoon, Zoe walked through the E.D door and set her bags down.

Zoe went to reception to lift her mail when she suddenly had to go over to the sink and be sick.

"Are you ok" said noel

"I will be fine" said Zoe

"Do you want me to get max" said noel

"No thanks" said Zoe "I will live"

Suddenly nick saw Zoe at the sink.

"Are you ok?" said nick

"Yea fine" said Zoe

"You have been sick" said nick

"I'm fine" said Zoe walking away

As Zoe walked away she stumbled and had to run back to the dink and be sick, nick just stood and watched as if he knew that it was going to happen.

"Zoe comes with me" said nick

Zoe followed nick

"Tess" said nick "zoe's sick"

"Oh" said Tess

Zoe got up to walk away when nick made her sit back down, Zoe got the equipment out to take a blood sample.

"So what is wrong" said Tess to nick

"Vomited twice" said nick

But just as he said this Zoe was sick again

"Make that 3 times" said nick walking away "oh and Tess, don't let her tell you that she is fine because she's not"

Tess got the needle out to take a blood sample

"There is no point in taking a blood sample" suddenly said Zoe


	13. Chapter 13

"What" said Tess confused

Zoe walked over to the medical store and Tess followed, Zoe lifted something just as Tess entered the medical store, but Tess didn't see what it was,

"Be back in a second" said Zoe looking terrified

Tess waited for 5 minutes until Charlie came along.

"What are you doing here, there's of plenty of other patients"

"No I have a patient" said Tess "zoe"

"What" said Charlie?

"Nick brought her been constantly vomiting, she has disappeared" said Tess

"Nick brought her to you" said Charlie

"Yea" said Tess "but no one is to know that she is here as a patient"

Charlie was about to continue talking to Tess when he saw Zoe come back

"She looks happy" said Charlie walking away

Tess turned her head and noticed that Zoe wasn't terrified anymore and she was actually smiling.

"So" said Tess who was interested to know why Zoe was so happy

Zoe didn't say a thing she just showed Tess a pregnancy test, it said positive 8-9 weeks

"Oh my god Zoe" shouted Tess

"Shhh" said Zoe

Tess hugged Zoe "congratulations" said Tess

Just then nick walked past

"You are looking better" he said

"Yep lodes thanks" said Zoe

Nick knew that there was more too it

"Congratulations" said nick

"What!" said Zoe?

"I know that you're pregnant" said nick

"What, how?" said Zoe surprised

"well" said nick "you are obviously happy about something just after I sent you to get a blood test, you got married 2 months ago, you were constantly being sick this morning and now you are holding what looks like a pregnancy test"

Zoe rolled her eyes

"Look" she said "I don't mind you knowing but one word of this to anyone and your dead.

"Wouldn't dream of it" said nick


	14. Chapter 14

"Nothing" said max trying to convince them that Zoe wasn't pregnant

Zoe walked past him and hit him over the head with a file "idiot" she said

Tess quickly walked away trying to avoid Charlie asking her question, meanwhile max pulled Robyn to the side and told her the good news, Robyn already loved spending time with Katie and was as excited as zoe and max, max told Robyn to not tell anyone but after he said it he kind of knew that it wasn't possible.

Later on Zoe was walking in reception when she was sick again, max saw her

"Zoe you should go home" said max

"I will be fine it will pass" said Zoe

"Well it didn't pass with Katie it lasted most of the pregnancy" said Max

Zoe looked at max cause she knew that everyone was already suspicious but luckily no one but nick heard them talking.

"Come with me" said max

Zoe followed him to Tess as he knew Zoe had probability told Tess.

"Tess can you do a scan?" said max

"It is very early" said Zoe to max

"Will if you really want I can" said Tess smiling secretly wanting to see Zoe's baby

Max smiled

Zoe had a scan and got a picture of her and maxes baby and put it in her purse so she would always see it.

Later on everyone went to the pub

"What does everyone want, I'm buying" said Zoe

Zoe ordered the drinks

"And just water for me" she said

"You not having wine" said ash

Zoe looked at max and smiled

"No I am not drinking at the moment" said Zoe

Everyone looked at each other, Zoe would never gave up alcohol, they thought

Zoe opened up her purse to pay when the staff saw the scan

"So is that why you aren't drinking alcohol?" said ash


	15. Chapter 15

Why not read some of my other stories…

1) Casualty Miriam turner

2) Casualty Tess, zoe and fletch, bad romance

3) Casualty Tess and fletch, some feelings can't be buried

4) Max and zoe lawfully wedded wife

5) Nick Jordan returns

6) Max and zoe in sickness and in health

7) Max and zoe , is it love

8) Max and zoe a bundle of joy

Or read on in this story


End file.
